cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Six-Nine Republic
The Six Nine Nation (69N) Founding and History of the 69N The 69 nation was founded by four peope: Chris, Steve, Ian, and Rico. Charter Section I: Preamble . Code Of Conduct 1. Thou shall commit thyself to the 69 clause.(see below) 2. Thou shall defend the alliance if called upon to the best of thy ability. 3. Respect thy Messiah and Commitee. 4. Protect thyself to the best of thy ability, but if thou is under mortal peril, seek the wisdom of the commitee. 5. Thou shall be active on the forums. 6. Thou shall not go peace mode unless authorized otherwise. 69 Clause: I vow to become the most feared nation, and I pledge to the 69 Nation to respect its members and allies. Section II: Admission and Secession 1. Admission Any nation belonging to the maroon team will be considered for membership in The 69 Nation provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances concurrently. All potential new member nations are required to submit an application for admission with the following information: Nation Name: Ruler: Team Color(Maroon): Nation Strength: Previous Alliances(if any): Reason for joining 69's: Did you read the CoC?: Furthermore, once a nation is declared a member of The 69N, it is forbidden to join any additional alliance under threat of expulsion by The Commitee of the 69N. 2. Membership Upon joining, all members will acquire the rank of Member. 3. Secession and Expulsion from the 69N A. Secession Any member of The 69N may secede their individual nation from this alliance if they so choose. Formal and honorable secession requires the member to send a letter of resignation to any leadership official. B. Expulsion In the event of a serious transgression between nations, one nation may ask for another nation to be removed from membership in The 69N. The affronted nation must present its case to the commitee for consideration. The nation will be removed from The 69N and all membership privileges will cease immediately. . Section III: The Governing Body of the 69N 1. The Commitee The commitee is the Governing body of the 69 Nation. All matters that will affect the alliance will be put to a vote by the Messiah, and then the Commitee will discuss it and vote on the subject. A 2:1 ratio is requried for any issue to be accepted as 69 Law. 2. The Messiah Within the 69 Nation, our leader is called the Messiah. The messiah is the overall decision maker of the alliance. However if the Messiah is not present, it therefore lies in the hands of the Committee. 3. The Chairman of Commitee The Chairman of the Committee is ussually chosen by the Messiah, but if the acting Committee doesn't like the choice, they can waver for a new selection. As of right now the Chairman is: J-Money 4. The Founders of the 69N The 69 Nation began with two people. One religious, the other not so much. Actually both of them were pretty unreligious. Their Names: T-Messiah and J-Money It it all happened on a dry night. Section IV: Amendments to the Charter, or Re-Structure of the Alliance Any member above the rank of member-nation can propose a change to the charter or to the structure of the alliance. The proposal will be put to a vote by the Ministry of diplomatic actions. Signed by the Founding Members, the 18 of November, 2006 J-money T-messiah Current Member Nations * Coming soon Links * Nation Forums Category:Nations